


Floor is lava

by deerna



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerna/pseuds/deerna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal was skimming through one of his patients' files, when he got to his study door and pushed it open.</p><p>"Careful, Doctor Lecter! The floor is lava!" a shrill voice stopped him, before he could move a step in the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floor is lava

Hannibal was skimming through one of his patients' files, when he got to his study door and pushed it open.

"Careful, Doctor Lecter! The floor is lava!" a shrill voice stopped him, before he could move a step in the room.

Amelia stood on his - still miraculously immaculate - sofa, jumping up and down in her frilly dress, cheeks red with excitement and exertion and hair in disarray. Her shoes had been mercifully placed near the wall, neatly aligned, presumably safe from 'the lava' Hannibal's studio was suddenly flooded with. 

"Oh my," Hannibal commented, assuming the most worried expression he could muster. "How shall I cross the room? I'd like to put these on my desk," he asked, showing the pile of folders he was carrying in his arms. 

"Your shoes can't be water-proof  _and_ fire-proof, doctor Lecter," Will interrupted him, a mischievous note in his voice. "And you're certainly not impervious to lava." 

Hannibal turned to him, smiling. He was sprawled on the chair that usually Hannibal sat on during their conversations, and he looked as disheveled as the little girl; he was breathing heavily, no doubt from all the leaping on and over Hannibal's poor furniture. He couldn't actually find it in himself to be mad at him; fun looked good on his normally pale complexion. 

"Well, my shoes aren't really made for walking through lava," he admitted, taking them off. He then let drop one of his folders right in front of him, and stepped neatly on it. "These folders on the other hand are absolutely perfect to walk on, don't you think, Amelia?"

He kept making his way through the immaginary lava using the folders, to the sound of Amelia's enthusiastic cheers and the outraged protests from Will, until he got to the sofa.

"Amy, doctor Lecter is basically  _cheating_ ," Will complained behind him. "Come on, Hannibal, you're such a bore, everyone knows that when the floor is lava the rule is you need to jump on the chairs to move around." 

"I like my method better," Hannibal said, smiling to Amy before picking her up. He turned to Will. "And as long as miss Amelia agrees, everything is fair play." 

"I don't want to play with you anymore," Will muttered, tucking his legs closer to his chest and pouting like a five years old. Hannibal noticed approvingly that he had removed his own shoes before putting his feet on the chair. "Are you going to put Amy down for a nap?"

"I'm afraid we're already overdue, even. Are you staying for your appointment or did Jack call you?"

"No, I'm staying. I just need to find my shoes." 

Hannibal smiled. "Take your time." 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know who Amelia is supposed to be. In the original draft she was going to be Will's neighbour's niece or daughter, whom she asked to babysit (since she always look after Will's dogs), but then - I don't know, you decide. I just needed fluff and cuteness.
> 
> Read inedit snippets on [my writing tumblr](http://somewhatclear.tumblr.com) or come to say hi on [my main](http://deerna.tumblr.com)!


End file.
